baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Baseball Wiki:Image copyright tags
Wikipedia takes copyright law very seriously. Image description pages are tagged with the license and the source of the image. This makes it as easy as possible for readers, BaseballWikians, and creators of derivative works to know what they can and can't do with the images in our encyclopedia. Guidelines * For an image to be considered "free" under BaseballWiki's Image use policy, the license must permit both commercial reuse and derivative works. * All copyright and licensing tags should be put on a line of their own. * Along with a tag, specify the source or copyright holder information. Provide as much detail as possible. * If an image is not licenced under a standard license, please specify what the actual license states. * If you tag an image as requiring attribution, please specify who needs to be attributed. * If multiple categories apply to an image, add all that apply. * The Wikimedia Commons does not allow fair use material, but such images can still be used on the English Wikipedia (see BaseballWiki:Copyrights#Fair use materials and special requirements). List of image copyright tags *Free licenses *Public domain *USA *Fair use *Deprecated *Other For image creators If you are the the creator of an image, you can choose any acceptable free license. You can multi-license your image under different licenses, if you prefer. The license must not prevent commercial reuse or derivative works. * GNU Free Documentation License - or - Written by the Free Software Foundation. People are required to attribute the work to you, and if they make changes or incorporate your work in their work, they are required to share their changes or work under the same license. * Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike - - This is one of several CC licenses. This version permits free use, including commercial use; requires that you be attributed as the creator; and requires that any derivative creator or redistributor of your work use the same license. The desired attribution text should be included as a parameter in the template. * Public domain - - The creator permanently relinquishes all rights to the work. * Free Art license - - A copyleft license for artwork; modification and commercial use are allowed, provided derivative works carry the same license. Creating new tags If you are uploading many images with the same source and license, you can create a new copyright tag. Please propose the tag on BaseballWiki talk:Image copyright tags. If you are not familiar with how to create templates which add images to categories, please ask for assistance. Each template should have a corresponding category that automatically contains all the images tagged with the template. On the description page for the category include the following: Where name-of-the-tag is replaced with the actual name of the tag. In addition, include the template in the category Image copyright tags by adding the following: See also * BaseballWiki:Image copyright tags/Displayed and ranked * BaseballWiki:Copyright tags * BaseballWiki:Untagged images - list of currently untagged images on Wiki * BaseballWiki:Licenses - drop-down list displayed on * BaseballWikiImage use policy * BaseballWiki:Template messages/Image namespace Image copyright tags, Wikipedia Copyright tags, Wikipedia image